Komi's schizophrenic friend
by Oprissmian
Summary: Taikoro-kun has schizophrenia since breaking up with his former girlfriend. But things change when he meets the beautiful Komi-san. The two become friends and promise to help each other in their goals, with Taikoro-kun helping to get Komi-san 100 friends. (Shouko Komi x OC)
1. Com 1: Communication Disorder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miss Komi is bad at communication / Komi-san can't communicate. I also don't own any brands that I show in this fanfic, nor was I paid to advertise them. I only add them because of story continuity. (this disclaimer only appears at the beginning of this chapter)**

**So, I've decided to write a fanfic about **_**Komi-san can't communicate**_**. This is mainly because I've read through the Manga three times in the past one and a half weeks and because I need more ideas for the next few chapters of my main fanfic called **_**Chronicles of the Omniverse**_**.**

**Since Tadano is a warm-hearted and open character, I thought to myself, what the story could look like if the person helping Komi-san was more closed and cold-hearted and had schizophrenia. Well, this fanfic will explore that. Oh, Komi-san will talk quite a bit more in this fanfic. At least to a certain person.**

**Also, there will be some changes to the continuity, meaning events from the Manga are going to happen differently in this fanfic. No spoilers on what will happen, but there will be events in the Ren Yamai Chapter (which are the I'm Ren! Chapters in the manga) and the Pool Chapter will be different in key aspects.**

**I will also add a Grand Sleepover Arc that is made of chapters not present in the manga. It will be about 10-20 chapters long.**

**Also, since I'm from Germany there might be typos. I'll try my best to avoid misspelling / wrong grammar. If an OC of mine is named like yours, it's just sheer coincidence. I don't have time to look through every fanfiction website for avoiding this.**

**With that out of the way, let's get started!**

-Communication 1: Communication Disorder-

Tsumeno Taikoro. Often nicknamed Tsu-Tsu (by his little sister, Kainoi Taikoro) or Taiko-kun (by people that don't want to say his entire family name). A 15 year old boy. Tanned skin, white hair and crimson eyes. The white hair is a bit extortionary, and he inherited it from his father. Always wearing a kimono for males. But there is something else about him.

Taikoro-kun is cold-hearted. He mostly doesn't care about other people's feelings and mainly speaks in an angry or annoyed voice. But there are times when he is more open. However, he often has a mental shutdown after changing his personality for to long.

Taikoro-kun has schizophrenia. But nobody else knows, since he never went to a doctor in order to diagnose it. That has to do with his past, which he hates talking about as it causes a mental trauma in him.

"_First day of high school."_, he thought, _"And probably many annoying people will be at my new school. What a bother..."_

Taikoro-kun got accepted into Itan Private High School. A high school that focuses its students on getting ready for university. His father insisted in him going there, as he wants his son to become a teacher later on.

"_Whatever, I'll just read the mood and stay away from anything annoying."_ Taikoro-kun thought to himself. He hated talking, and often would ignore people that talked to him.

After walking around for a bit, he reached Itan Private High School. Once the entrance ceremony was finished, he went to his shoe locker. After closing it, he stood up and bumped into a girl.

"Hey, watch were ya going!" Taikoro-kun shouted at the girl. She first trembled and then looked at him with a menacing stare. Taikoro-kun just stared back and the girl, who walked past him only half a minute later.

"_What the fuck is wrong with her?"_ Taikoro-kun asked himself in his head. He then looked at the girl's shoe locker to find out her name.

"_Shouko Komi, huh..."_ he quietly thought to himself.

Shouko Komi, often called Komi-san. 15 years old, black hair that look glossy, pretty face. What most people, including Taikoro-kun, don't know about her is the fact that she has a Communication Disorder. She almost never talked, and often would get nervous / anxious.

_Class 1-1_

Taikoro-kun entered the class with an annoyed look on his face. He sat down on a free spot and waited for the introduction.

"_Taikoro-kun, isn't it?"_

"_If he's dead, I'll be able to sit next to Komi-sama!"_

"_*evil giggle* You are already dead!"_

Taikoro-kun just menacingly glared at the people that gave off a murderous aura, and then looked to the right. Next to him sat Komi-san, who just looked at her table.

"Alright class, time for your introduction!" the teacher shouted. A girl sitting in the front stood up to introduce herself.

"M-M-My-y nam-m-m-e-e is Himiko Agari, ni-nice t-t-to meet-et you!" the girl said in a stuttering voice.

"_*sigh* I'm surrounded by idiots..."_ Taikoro-kun thought. The introductions then continued normally for a while until it was Komi-san's turn. The girl shivered and didn't talk, but then she stood up and went to the blackboard. She wrote her name, Shouko Komi, on it and went back to her seat while the whole class except for Taikoro-kun cheered.

"Next!" the teacher shouted in order to continue the introductions.

"Tsumeno Taikoro." Taikoro-kun simply said.

"I-Is that all?" the teacher asked, frightened by the boy.

"Just leave me alone..." Taikoro-kun muttered.

"O-Ok then...", the teacher said, "But why are you wearing a kimono in class?"

"Do not ask." Tsumeno said in an even more cold voice.

"Ok, next!" the teacher shouted, not trying to anger Tsumeno any further.

The introductions then continued without an incident and the school day went by quickly as well. Everyone then went home with a list of things they had to bring with them the next day.

_Taikoro residence_

Taikoro-kun arrived at his home about half an hour after school ended. He entered the house where he soon encountered one of his 14 siblings.

"Tsu-Tsu, you're back!" the sibling, who was one of his younger sisters, greeted him.

"Kainoi-chan, stop with that Tsu-Tsu bullshit." Taikoro-kun told his younger sister. He then quickly greeted his mom and went into his room.

The Taikoro residence was pretty large as the whole family lived there. In fact, Taikoro-kun is the only one in the family who had a room for himself, with the garden next to his room also belonging to him. The Taikoro family consisted of Tsumeno's grandparents on both sides of the family, his parents, his 5 uncles and 3 aunts on the mother side, his 6 uncles and 9 aunts on the father side, his 82 male cousins and 97 female cousins, his two older brothers (who were twins) with their wives, his three nephews (who were triplets) and two nieces, himself, his 7 younger sisters and his 5 younger brothers. They also had seven black cats as pets, with Tsumeno owning a dozen foxes as pets. (Note: Both his parents came from families with the family name Taikoro, and both families have a tradition of having lots of kids. A huge amount of kids.)

"Tsumeno-kun, it's time for shopping school stuff!" Tsumeno's mother shouted as she entered his room.

"Tsuzoya, I've told you often enough that you should knock first!", Tsumeno shouted at his mother, "Also, wear a kimono the next time you enter my room!"

"Aww, come on...", his mother muttered, "And you can just call me mom."

"Is there a problem if I call you Tsuzoya?" Tsumeno asked in a menacing voice. His mother didn't answer, but she dragged him outside of his room.

"Hey!" he responded angrily. His mother then let him go, and the two went to a limousine parked outside the house. Two of Tsumeno's male cousins and five of his female cousins already were in the limousine when he and his mother went in.

"Are you all ready?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, we're ready!" Tsuzoya answered. After that, the driver started the engine and left the Taikoro residence. The limousine then made its way to the other end of the city where they reached a giant shopping mall.

"We're here!" Tsumeno's mother exclaimed as she left the limousine.

"Tsuzoya, you can't just yell everywhere." Tsumeno told his mother.

"Well, Tsumeno-kun can buy his stuff alone.", his mother said, completely ignoring him, "All others, follow me!"

With that said, Tsumeno's mother and the cousins that also had to buy school stuff went into the shopping mall. He took it easy meanwhile and went to a nearby restaurant to eat something after calculating that his money was enough to buy the required school stuff.

After entering the restaurant, Tsumeno sat down at a table and gave his order. He then looked up and saw Komi-san sitting on the opposite site of the table.

"Oh, hey Shouko.", he simply said, "Wait, am I stupid, or are there two Shoukos?!"

"Ah, you must be confused.", the person sitting next to Shouko said, "My name is Shuuko Komi, I'm Shouko's mother. And I'm forever 17!"

"_Mother, please stop with that..._" Shouko told her mother.

"_Oh, so she is able to speak after all..."_ Tsumeno thought to himself.

"So, what's your name?" Shuuko asked the boy.

"Tsumeno Taikoro", Tsumeno said, "I'm a classmate of Shouko."

"Oh, of course!", Shuuko exclaimed, "So that's how you know my daughter's name!"

Tsumeno's meal then was delivered, as were Shouko's and Shuuko's meals. Tsumeno quickly ate his food and made his way to buy school stuff.

"Aww, I hoped I could ask him stuff about his family..." Shuuko muttered as she saw Tsumeno walking away.

_Half an hour later..._

Tsumeno was walking around the shopping mall looking for some school stuff he needed to buy. He was about to enter a shop when he accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, didn't look out.", Tsumeno actually admitted, "Wait, Shouko?!"

Shouko stood in front of him, looking a bit frightened. She then took out her notebook and wrote something on it.

**I lost sight of mom.**

"Oh...", Tsumeno said, "Don't worry, I'll ask someone to call for your mother."

The two then went to an employee and Tsumeno explained everything. The employee then went to the closest calling point.

"_Attention everyone, a boy named Tsumeno Taikoro has found a girl called Shouko Komi, who has lost sight of her mother Shuuko Komi. The requested person should get to the writing equipment store as soon as possible."_ the employee told the customers via the loudspeakers. Shuuko came in less than five minutes.

"Oh Shouko, you're alright!", Shuuko exclaimed as she hugged her daughter, "That boy seems to have a softer side to him as well."

Shuuko then looked around, but Tsumeno already was gone.

"Haahhh, I couldn't even thank him..." Shuuko muttered in despair.

_The next day..._

"_Another day of school..."_, Tsumeno thought to himself, _"I guess the most ridiculous thing is that this Shouko sits next to me. Well, it's just the gym after this period and then I can quietly read that book I bought yesterday at the shopping mall."_

Tsumeno then got hit and passed out. A swarm of Komi's fans flocked to her, asking the school beauty various things. They then left the classroom with Shouko and Tsumeno being left behind.

"_I seriously didn't pass out, did I..."_, Tsumeno thought to himself after waking up, _"Well, I'd better go to the gym as soon as possible."_

"_Meow."_

Tsumeno looked around and shortly after saw Shouko looking at a small cat plushie. She noticed him shortly after that and panicked.

"Whatever..." Tsumeno muttered, and he made his way to the classroom's door.

"_Wait._" Shouko said, pulling Tsumeno on his arm. Tsumeno, who was confused, looked on as Shouko wrote something on the blackboard. (Note: **bold text** is what Shouko writes, _italic text_ is what Tsumeno writes; this will be like this for the entire fanfiction)

**I want to talk a little.**

_Why?_

**You might be asking why I ask so weird. Well, I have Communication Disorder.**

_Oh._

**I usually can't let out my voice because I'm anxious. What if someone hates me? What if someone makes fun of me? What if someone wants me dead?**

_I don't think anyone would hate you._

**Really?**

_Really._

**Thanks for yesterday, it might have taken a while for me to find mom without you.**

_You're welcome._

**I feel lonely. I always wanted to eat lunch with someone, but I couldn't ask anyone. It made me sad. Sometimes I was so sad that I couldn't eat my lunch and just went to the toilet. I feel depressed because I can't ask anyone to do something with me.**

"_Poor girl..."_ Tsumeno thought. He then decided to tell Shouko about his past.

_You and I are almost the same._

**Huh?**

_Back in middle school, I used to have a lot of friends. My former girlfriend and I used to play in the park, eat lunch together, be there for each other. But then she broke up with me and went out with another boy. This hit me so hard that I actually wanted to commit suicide. It failed, but my injuries were so bad that I had to be sent to hospital for two months. My depression almost caused me having to repeat class. I cut ties with all of my friends, and I slowly became cold-hearted._

"_Poor boy..."_ Shouko thought to herself.

_But I actually hate being cold-hearted. I don't want to say bad words, but it happens all the time. I hate it so much that I usually can't sleep, leading me to taking caffeine in order to stay awake. I... I just want to be friends again... with someone..._

"_Then why don't we become friends?_" Shouko asked in a slightly shy voice.

"Huh?" Tsumeno muttered, actually being at the verge of crying.

"_My dream is to make 100 friends._", Shouko told Tsumeno, "_I want you to be my first friend. In return, I promise to help you overcome your depression and cold-hearted self._"

_Really?_

Shouko nodded.

"T-Then let us be friends..." Tsumeno muttered. Shouko was so happy that she hugged Tsumeno for a bit.

_What about the gym?_

**It's to late to go now. School ends in a few minutes.**

_Ok then. See you tomorrow._

**Yeah, see you tomorrow.**

After cleaning the blackboard, school was over and Tsumeno and Shouko went back home. Tsumeno then laid down onto his bed and actually slept in for once.

-Communication 1: End-

**Author's note: So, that's it for the first chapter. I know it's a bit cheesy and weird, but I hope to make the next few chapters with a higher quality.**

**Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or want to suggest something, review or send a PM!**

**Yours sincerely, Oprissmian**


	2. Com 2: Childhood Friend - Part One

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

-Communication 2: Childhood Friend (Part One)-

_Itan Private High School_

"_I can't believe what I've signed up for..."_, Tsumeno thought to himself in his head, _"Well, I'd better help Shouko get 100 friends. Since she's so popular among the students, this should be easy."_

Tsumeno then approached a group of girl at a table. He then spotted a person that seemed like she wanted to be Shouko's friend.

"Ren, I've got a favour to ask of you." Tsumeno told the girl known as Ren Yamai.

"What is it, Taikoro-kun?" Ren asked the boy.

"Well, would you like to be Shouko's fr-" Tsumeno said before Ren put her mouth next to his ear.

"How dare you utter Komi-sama's first name? Her name is sacred, so a lowlife like you should just piss off!", Ren muttered into Tsumeno's ear, "Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum."

But then the two made eye contact for a short period. The sheer coldness and hatred in Tsumeno's eyes even caused the biggest Komi worshipper of the school to tremble in fear.

This then continued for a bit. Tsumeno's stare was so cold that even the class delinquents trembled. Tsumeno then sighed and approached Shouko with a saddened look on his face.

"Sorry Shouko, I didn't manage to get you any new friends." Tsumeno muttered in guilt.

**But there is one person you haven't talked to yet.**

"Well, that person was a friend of mine once.", Tsumeno said, "But since we're out of options, we have to try it with him. But you ask if that person wants to be your friend now."

The two then approached a person with lavender hair sitting two rows in front of Shouko's seat. The person talked with someone, but immediately looked at Tsumeno and Shouko once hearing them.

"Well, if it isn't Taiko-kun!", the person muttered, "It's the first time in two years that you are talking to me! And Komi-san is here too!"

"Najimi, why the fuck are you wearing a skirt?", Tsumeno asked the person called Najimi, "I swear that you were a boy back in middle school!"

"What are you talking about? You might have made a mistake.", Najimi said, "Besides, people from Scotland-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Tsumeno shouted out at his full might, causing everyone to tremble seriously.

"Sorry about that.", he immediately apologized after coming to his senses, "As bold as it might sound, I have-"

"Najimi, have you already watched _Avengers: Age of Ultron_?" a classmate asked Najimi.

"Of course!", he/she answered, "I really liked the final battle! Did you like it?"

"Najimi, here's the book I've lent!" another classmate said.

"Ah, thanks!" Najimi thanked.

Najimi Osana. He/she has communication skills that are extremely powerful. If someone talks to him/her for two to three minutes, that person will become their friend and will always be remembered by him/her. They are also able to listen to multiple people at once and make really fast replies. In fact, the entirety of the students of Itan Private High School minus Tsumeno are their childhood friends. Tsumeno once was his/her childhood friend too, but after the drama with his girlfriend leaving him and his attempted suicide, he stopped contacting them.

"As I said, I have a request for you." Tsumeno told Najimi.

"Okay, what's the request?" Najimi asked. Shouko then stepped forward, wanting to ask Najimi if they could be her friend.

"_Would would would would would would..._" Shouko started to say before being interrupted by Tsumeno.

"She wants to be friends with you." Tsumeno said, helping out Shouko.

"Umm, I think that might be impossible..." Najimi nervously muttered. Silence then hang in the air for a bit until Shouko was petrified from the shock. Tsumeno then grabbed Najimi and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Najimi, what the fuck were you thinking?" Tsumeno asked Najimi in an aggressive tone.

"Sorry, I'm just not good with Komi-san..." Najimi muttered.

"How is that even humanly possible?!" Tsumeno exclaimed.

"You see, I've meet Komi-san before. It was during the second year of elementary school.", Najimi explained, "She just ignored what I said, and I was bedridden for a week."

"A WEEK?", Tsumeno yelled, "I'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE YOU KNOW!"

"Sorry..." Najimi muttered in fear.

"Well, Shouko didn't ignore you.", Tsumeno said, "She has problems with communicating, but I think you two could become friends."

"Fine, I'll try it..." Najimi said. He/she then made their way to the still petrified Shouko.

-Communication 2: End-


	3. Com 3: Childhood Friend - Part Two

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

-Communication 3: Childhood Friend (Part Two)-

"H-Hey Komi-san..." Najimi muttered as they approached Shouko, who still was petrified. But Komi-san didn't answer.

"L-Let's just go home..." Najimi muttered. Shouko nodded and then followed them.

_On the streets of the city..._

Najimi Osana and Shouko Komi walked along the walkways of the city they lived in. There was an awkward silence between the two, and Tsumeno Taikoro, who followed them for safety, was worried about that.

"Hey Komi-san, do you remember the time we first met?", Najimi asked, "Back in elementary school?"

"_**Duuuuhhhh**_." Shouko replied. She wanted to say "I do", but her voice left out the "I" and put much more empathy on the "do".

"Sorry that I said we couldn't be friends.", Najimi said, "I didn't mean it."

Komi-san simply nodded.

"But I must say that you are pretty popular Komi-san.", Najimi told Shouko, "Do you have any secrets to share with me?"

Komi-san then menacingly glared at Najimi as she wanted to deny the statement that she was popular.

"_Are you okay?"_ Tsumeno texted Najimi via his phone.

"_I give up."_ was Najimi's reply.

"Well, looks like even the 'great' Najimi can't hold a conversation with her..." Tsumeno quietly muttered to himself.

"NAJIMI!" two voices suddenly burst out, which scared Tsumeno and Shouko a little.

"Heh, found you Najimi..." the larger of the two persons said.

"_Seems to be some of Najimi's childhood friends."_, Tsumeno thought, _"This surprised me a bit..."_

"Hey Maa-kun and Shii-chan, what's up?" Najimi asked the two.

"You moved away without telling us anything!" Maa-kun mourned.

"Right, Maa-kun is so lonely without you, Najimi!" Shii-chan added.

"So, is there anything you want?" Najimi asked.

"Actually, there is.", Maa-kun replied, "You see, after you were gone, I realized how much I treasure you in my heart, Najimi! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"That not possible since I'm a guy." Najimi quickly answered.

"_Just tell us your real gender..."_ Tsumeno thought to himself in disbelief.

"Najimi, I've already made up my mind..." Maa-kun said, after which he chased Najimi for a bit. He then captured them.

"You can't escape from me, Najimi!" Maa-kun said. But shortly after, Komi-san confronted him.

"What is it?" Maa-kun asked, but he soon saw his keys in Komi's hand.

"_**You... Muh... Dr... Op... Th...**_" Shouko muttered at Maa-kun.

"_Great Shouko, you talked to a stranger!"_, Tsumeno thought, _"You're getting better!"_

"_Wait, what did she say?"_, Maa-kun asked himself in his mind, _"Is she..."_

"_**Last time some retard did this to Najimi, I murdered him, using nothing but the keys to his own house!**_" was the thing that came up in Maa-kun's mind.

"Shii-chan, run!" Maa-kun exclaimed as he started running.

"Maa-kun?!" Shii-chan screamed as he ran after Maa-kun. Komi-san actually wanted to say "You might have dropped this", but it ended in a misunderstanding.

"I think I can be friends with you, Komi-san." Najimi replied after a short while. Shouko then glared at them.

"Haha... I totally got the wrong impression of you, Komi-san!", Najimi said, "You're so funny! Hahahaha... Hahaha!"

"_What's gone into him/her right now?"_ Tsumeno asked himself in his mind.

"I-I actually thought that you were the kind of person that sucks out blood from people or something like this, Komi-san!" Najimi told their new friend.

"_Ok, you're just crazy..."_ Tsumeno thought to himself.

"Come on, let's go home already!" Najimi exclaimed as they started running.

"So, it looks like you've made your second friend." Tsumeno simply said. Komi-san was so happy that she jumped into the air.

"Umm, what do we do with the key?" Tsumeno asked, as Shouko still had Maa-kun's key.

"_L-Let's bring it to a police box_." Shouko answered. Tsumeno was a bit shocked that she could talk normally with him, but quickly came back to his senses.

"Yeah, let's do that." he simply answered. The two then started to continue their way as well, with Najimi being way ahead of them.

_The next day at school..._

"Hey Komi-san, wanna eat lunch together?" Najimi asked as lunch break was beginning. This moved Shouko emotionally since it's the first time someone asked her for lunch. She quickly nodded much to Najimi's surprise.

"And what about you, Taiko-kun?", Najimi asked, "Do you really want to eat lunch alone? Food tastes better if you when you eat with friends, right?"

"I'll pass." Tsumeno quickly answered. But Shouko grabbed him at his lower arm and looked him into the eyes.

"Ok, I'll come along..." he muttered. The three then made their way to the school's canteen and got their meals.

"So Komi-san, what kind of music do you like? Why do you want to be friends with me? Do you want more friends? What kind of shampoo do you use? What do you think of Taiko-kun?" Najimi asked Komi-san in one go. This amount of information broke her.

"Well, she wants to make 100 friends." Tsumeno said, helping out Shouko.

"That few?!" Najimi exclaimed in disbelief, as they had thousands of friends.

"Don't say that!" Tsumeno shouted at Najimi's face.

"Ah, Komi-san, my throat is kind of dry.", Najimi said, "Please buy me a Standbakes' non-fat milk pistachio deep mocha deep cream Frappuccino with Choco syrup, Grande."

Komi-san at first was overwhelmed by the information, but she went none the less.

"Najimi, what the fuck are you thinking?!" Tsumeno once again shouted at Najimi's face.

"Relax, Taiko-kun.", Najimi said, "You see, I still have three lunch appointments."

Najimi then made their way to their next appointment, while Tsumeno went after Shouko to keep an eye on her.

_Some time later..._

Komi-san was standing in front of Standbakes Coffee, being nervous to enter it. But after some time, she found the courage to enter the store.

"_Good luck, Shouko!"_ Tsumeno encouraged Komi-san in his mind. But shortly after, she went outside again due to the sheer amount of people inside. But she collected her courage and went inside again.

"We'll take your order here!" a waiter shouted before Komi-san would sit down. She then approached the waitress in order to give the order.

"So, what's your order?" the waiter asked. Komi-san went through what Najimi had said to her in her mind, but she was too nervous to speak. The waiter then gave her the menu to pick the order, but she couldn't find what Najimi wanted.

"A-Are you alright?" the waiter asked Shouko, but he soon realized something.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!", he suddenly exclaimed, "PLEASE SIT INTO THE CORNER OVER THERE WHILE I PREPARE THE DRINK!"

"So, here's an Enola fantastic Valencia orange bitter chocolate brownie with nutty flavour sauce pistachio sauce on walnuts chip chocochip cookie chip soy milk creamy Frappuccino with whole lotta sauce whole lotta whip cream and whole lotta chip!" the waiter said as he put down the drink. Shouko knew that it was wrong, but she was to nervous to say it, so she just took it and went away.

_Some time later..._

"Komi-san, that's not what I ordered..." Najimi said as Shouko gave them their drink. Shouko then pouted in order to show slight angriness.

-Communication 3: End-


	4. Com 4: Sleepover

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

**Author's note:**

**Hello dear readers, this will be the first of a bunch of chapters that will differ from the actual manga storyline. Since I'll often put chapters together, these chapters are added as compensation. And don't worry, I already have one or two story arcs made from my compensation chapters ready.**

**But now, have fun reading the story!**

-Communication 4: Sleepover-

_Itan Private High School_

A regular school day at Itan Private High School. The teacher taught the students of Class 1-1, with the students themselves contributing differently. While some were at the verge of falling asleep, others like Tsumeno Taikoro contributed a lot. And after what felt like an eternity, the school day was over.

"Man, it's finally weekend..." Najimi muttered as he/she didn't really like studying.

"Even though I'm normally contributing a lot during the lessons, it's always nice when the weekend comes.", Tsumeno said, "Finally some time for garden work and meditating."

"Meditating, seriously?" Najimi exclaimed.

"Hey, it's at least healthier than just playing videogames the whole weekend!" Tsumeno shouted back at Najimi.

**Do you need to work on your garden that much?**

"Well, I only need to care about some flowers, but it shouldn't take that long.", Tsumeno answered, "Why are you asking?"

**My mum said it would be possible to arrange a sleepover at my place from Saturday to Sunday.**

"I'm in!" Najimi quickly responded.

"The thing is, I always go to the shrine on Sunday morning with my family.", Tsumeno mentioned, "But I think I can leave the shrine visit out for once."

"Hey, when you and some friends slept at my place, you _always_ dragged us to a shrine visit on Sunday morning!", Najimi exclaimed, "That's favouritism!"

"Shut the fuck up." Tsumeno said in a more menacing tone. After that, the three went separate ways as the weekend started.

_A short time later in the Komi residence..._

**Tsumeno and Najimi want to come for a sleepover.**

"Oh, is that so?", Komi's mother asked, "Wait, who is Najimi?"

**A new friend.**

"Ah, so you have two friends now?", Shuuko asked, "I'm happy for you!"

**Remember, we still need to prepare for the sleepover.**

"Geez, alright..." Shuuko said. After that the two started some basic preparations for the sleepover.

_The next day around noon..._

"Thank you for the sleepover!" Najimi exclaimed as he/she entered Komi's home.

"Najimi, please calm down.", Tsumeno said in a harsh tone, "This isn't your home."

"Says the guy who forced me and others to go to a shrine visit on Sunday morning during sleepovers!" Najimi countered back at Tsumeno.

"You filthy peasant, I'll show you some force!" Tsumeno shouted as he prepared to punch Najimi into his/her face.

"Please calm down you two." Shuuko said in a more friendly tone. After that, Shouko, Tsumeno and Najimi went to Komi's room.

"So this is your room Shouko?", Tsumeno asked, "It looks very tidy. I like that."

"Geez, stop with your stupid tidiness and order bullshit..." Najimi pleaded. Shortly after, Tsumeno packed him/her at their neck. He prepared to punch Najimi into the face like he tried before, but Shouko grabbed his arm before he could.

"_Please stop with that._" Komi asked. Tsumeno actually complied and let Najimi go.

"Ah, so you like reading books!" Najimi exclaimed after seeing the bookshelf in Komi's room, to which Shouko nodded.

"Hey, wanna play rock-paper-scissors?" Tsumeno suddenly asked.

**How does that work?**

"Well, in rock-paper-scissors, there are three things you can use. Rock is a fist, scissors are kind of like the 'Peace'-sign people use everywhere in these days and paper is a flat hand.", Tsumeno explained, "Rock beats scissors, scissors beat paper, paper beats rock. Easy to understand, right?"

**It is.**

"Well then...", Tsumeno said, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Shouko had rock, Najimi had scissors and Tsumeno had rock.

"Well, looks like you're already out, Najimi." Tsumeno said in a sarcastic.

"You two are cheating!" Najimi exclaimed, trying to get his revenge.

"Sorry Najimi, I can see through your deceptions.", Tsumeno told Najimi, "Anyways, rock, paper, scissors!"

Shouko and Tsumeno both had scissors.

"Again.", Tsumeno said, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Shouko had rock while Tsumeno had paper.

"Sorry Shouko, but I win." Tsumeno said to his friend in a calm tone.

"Hey, you're going easy on her with this!", Najimi exclaimed, "That's favouritism!"

"Did I ever say that you and I where friends again, Najimi?" Tsumeno asked him/her.

"You didn't." Najimi swiftly replied.

"Then do not complain." Tsumeno said. After that, the trio played a bunch of other games for a few hours.

_In the evening..._

"Dinner is ready!" Shuuko yelled through the house. A few minutes later, everyone sat at the table. Tsumeno looked at two persons he didn't see before.

"Oh the adult man here is my dear husband Masayoshi!", Shuuko chirped, "And that young handsome boy here is my son Shousuke, who also is Shouko's younger brother!"

"That's a nice small family." Tsumeno replied.

"Oh, Shouko here made some of the food herself!" Shuuko chirped.

"Really?" Tsumeno asked in astonishment.

"Yup, the sushi here was made by her!" Shuuko said. Tsumeno took a bite and was astonished.

"Oh man, that's delish!", he exclaimed, "Even all the expensive food at home can't be compared to this!"

"Wait a second, could it be that you're the son of _the _Sagiyoshi Taikoro?" Shuuko asked to which Tsumeno simply nodded. After that, everyone ate their food quietly. Najimi and Shuuko occasionally talked during dinner but the others only slightly listened or ignored it.

"Thank you very much for the food!" Tsumeno said as he bowed. This perplexed Najimi and Shouko who have mostly seen Tsumeno's cold side until this point. Tsumeno then noticed Shousuke going to his room and decided to follow him.

Shousuke Komi. A handsome boy. The key difference between him and his sister was, that Shousuke didn't need to communicate, as he could do basically anything by himself. He started making a card tower, only to let it collapse shortly after. He then made himself a training rack, but the bar fell out of its holding before Shousuke could do pull-ups.

As he checked the manual, Shousuke couldn't find a mistake that he made. Shortly after, Tsumeno, who had watched through the door hole, entered the room and silently repaired the training rack. He then left Shousuke's room and went back to Shouko's room, while Shousuke started training.

"Hey Shouko, could you please say Taikoro-kun's first name?" Najimi asked his/her new friend. Komi-san turned to Najimi and then suddenly started to blush violently.

"Don't listen to that weirdo.", Tsumeno said, "You don't have to say my first name."

"_T-T-T-T-Tsumeno..._", Shouko said, "_Can-n I d-d-do a favour for y-you?_"

"S-Since you're asking, please bring me a tea." Tsumeno said while he blushed slightly. Komi-san then left the room and came back a few minutes later, giving the cup with the tea to Tsumeno.

"Wow, it's actually my favourite kind of tea!", Tsumeno, who already drank a bit of the tea, said, "Even the amount of sugar is perfect!"

"_I'm glad y-you like it..._" Shouko replied. There was a short moment of awkward silence, after which the two blushed violently.

"Aww, I think you two fit together perfectly!" Najimi said. After he finished his sentence, Shouko and Tsumeno fell onto their backs and passed out.

"_Oh they passed out."_, Najimi thought to himself/herself, _"Well, I think I'll go to sleep."_

Najimi laid down on a mattress provided to him/her and slept in. About fifteen minutes later, Shouko woke up after passing out earlier. She saw Tsumeno laying on the ground, and gently moved him onto the mattress provided for him. She then put the sleeping blanket over him, but slept in sitting next to Tsumeno before she could move to her own bed.

_The next day..._

The night passed by really fast as Sunday began. The three along with the rest of the Komi family ate breakfast, after which Najimi and Tsumeno prepared to go home.

"Thank you for letting us stay over!" Najimi exclaimed.

"That was no problem!" Shuuko said. Najimi then left, with Tsumeno preparing to leave.

"So, until tomorrow, Shouko." Tsumeno told his friend. But before he could leave, Shousuke appeared and gave Tsumeno a note. After looking at the note, Tsumeno simply nodded and then started walking back home.

Tsumeno had just made his second friend.

-Communication 4: End-


	5. Com 5: Stage Fright

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

-Communication 5: Stage Fright-

_Itan Private High School, Library..._

Himiko Agari. She gets nervous in front of people, and won't act normal when she is looked at. She was at the library when Shouko suddenly watched her.

"_*sigh* Thinking about Komi-san is like thinking about someone smart, beautiful and popular."_, Himiko thought to herself,_ "She seems very humble about it, but she looks like beauty itself. In comparison, I get nervous in front of people, my face isn't cute, my body is chubby, I have short legs and wear glasses, I'm terrible at self introduction, I tremble when the teacher tells me to write something on the blackboard and I can't raise my hand. So why is Komi-san staring at me? WHY?"_

Shouko meanwhile continued looking at Himiko without saying a word.

"Ouch, my tummy hurts now..." Himiko quietly muttered. She then retreated to the toilet in order to calm down.

"_Ah, the toilet feels so nice. No one sees me, I don't see others. I kind of wanna stay here forever."_ Himiko thought to herself. But shortly after she realized that Komi-san stood in front of the stall.

"_EH, KOMI-SAN?!"_, Himiko screamed in her head, _"I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT I DID WRONG, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL SWEAR THAT I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T BULLY ME! DEAR GOD! BUDDHA! KOMI-SAMA! DO SOMETHING!"_

Shouko actually wanted to ask why Himiko suddenly crouched, but couldn't say it. She then walked away as she realized that standing in front of an occupied stall was rude.

"_M-My prayers were answered!"_ Agari-san thought to herself in relief.

_About a quarter of an hour earlier..._

Komi-san, there are types of people you can and cannot click with, right?", Najimi asked, "So, in other words, I just want to say that you can't be friends with everyone."

"What is that all about, Najimi?" Tsumeno asked slightly annoyed of Najimi's constant talking.

"So, I've made a list of my childhood friends in order to find out who you could befriend next, Komi-san!", Najimi explained, "And the best match for now is Himiko Agari."

"You mean that girl that messed up during self-introduction?" Tsumeno asked. But Komi-san walked away before Najimi could answer Tsumeno's question.

"_She really energetic..."_ Tsumeno thought to himself.

_Back in the present..._

Agari-san was worried. After she came out of the toilet, a teacher asked for a favour. She accepted even though she was very nervous and went to her classroom, preparing to give the other students the message.

"Pah." was the only word she could say however.

"_Oh my god this is so embarrassing!"_, Himiko thought to herself, _"What the hell is 'Pah' supposed to mean?"_

Agari-san then looked into the hallway where she saw Shouko looking at her. This gave Himiko a big chill.

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE GYMNASIUM FOR OUR GYM CLASS IN THE SIXTH PERIOD!" Himiko screamed, after she quickly ran away. The others just looked in confusion.

_A bit later..._

"Sorry that it didn't work out...", Tsumeno muttered, "But I'm sure you'll get another chance, Shouko."

"Excuse me, Komi-san...", Agari-san, who had appeared suddenly, muttered, "I don't know why you were following me, but thanks to you, I could change a little bit!"

"_P-P-P-Please be my friend, Agari-san..._" Shouko suddenly said, astonishing the others.

"_OH MY GOD SHOUKO, YOU DID IT!"_, Tsumeno complimented Komi-san in his head, _"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"_

"Nonononono, that's impossible!", Himiko suddenly exclaimed, "I-I mean, it would be great to be friends with her! B-But if I c-could be Komi-san's dog, then I'll do my best!"

"_Eh?"_ Tsumeno thought to himself. But Komi-san managed to get a new 'friend'.

-Communication 5: End-


	6. Com 6: Mobile Phone & Election

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

-Communication 6: Mobile Phone & Election-

_Komi residence_

Shouko woke up as the sun just rose. She rubbed her eyes and prepared herself for yet another school day. After breakfast, her father gave her a small package. Shouko opened it and happily sprouted cat ears. Afterwards she left her home and made her way to Itan Private High School.

On the way to school, Komi-san was looked at by a lot of people. Of course those people looked at Komi-san because she was beautiful, but from her point of view those people might conspire against her. She then arrived at school, with the first one she met being Tsumeno Taikoro.

"Greetings, Shouko." Tsumeno simply said as Komi-san approached him. Shouko then pulled something out of her bag and showed it to Taikoro-kun.

"Oh, so you have a mobile phone now, Komi-san!", Najimi, who suddenly appeared, exclaimed, "Eh, but why a flip phone model? These ones can't do a lot!"

"Relax Najimi.", Tsumeno said, "Besides, I think a mobile phone only should be used for calls, messages and e-mails."

"_Stop with being a great-grandpa already..."_ Najimi thought to him-/herself.

"Oh, but why didn't you have a mobile phone already?" Najimi asked after (s)he ended their thought.

**Because I didn't need one.**

"That's quite depressing, Shouko." Tsumeno said.

"_B-But thanks to you, Taikoro-kun, I now have a lot of friends._" Shouko replied to Tsumeno.

"You don't need to thank me..." Tsumeno muttered with a faint blush on his cheeks. After that, the three made their way to their classroom.

_Class 1-1 classroom_

**Ah, I forgot something**

"Hm, what?" Tsumeno asked after he sat down into his chair.

**I need my friends' phone numbers**

"Oh, right.", Tsumeno replied, "Here's mine. Can I help?"

**Actually, since I've relied on you a lot lately, Tsumeno, I'll do it myself.**

"_D-D-D-D-Did she just call me by my first name?"_, Tsumeno thought while blushing faintly, _"I-I know it was on paper, but still... Hold up, didn't she __**say**__ my name during the sleepover?!"_

Komi-san then stood up and went over to Najimi.

"Hey Komi-san, what do you want?" Najimi instantly asked. Shouko then pointed at her phone, the date shown on her phone and a piece of paper.

"Ah, you want my phone number!", Najimi realized, "Just give me your phone so that I can type it in!"

After that, Shouko gave her phone to Najimi so that he/she could enter their phone number. They gave it back to Komi-san afterwards.

"Hey Komi-san, woof!", Himiko Agari said as she appeared, "What's the matter?"

Shouko then showed her phone to Himiko.

"Ah, do you want to take a picture of me for your phone background?" Agari-san asked in excitement, after which Komi-san gave up. She then returned to her place and sat down.

"Sorry Shouko.", Tsumeno said, "It's a bit bad that you couldn't get Himiko's phone number."

"Oh, so wanted my phone number, Komi-san!", Agari-san exclaimed, "Of course you would, it makes contacting your dog much easier!"

Himiko then typed in her phone number of Shouko's mobile phone. Shortly after, everyone still standing sat down as the teacher came in.

"So, today we will vote our class representatives.", the teacher explained, "First up is the top dog, the Class President. Any volunteers?"

Everyone looked away.

"You guys have zero motivation.", the teacher said, "Who do you suggest?"

Almost everyone looked at Komi-san.

"Sensei, I think Komi-san is a fitting figure to be the Class President!", Ren Yamai said, "I mean, she's always calm, elegant, charismatic, pretty, has the beautiful charms of a mature woman but has a lot of stuff with cute black cat moments, there's a little bit of violet on her eyes, she always wears a neatly ironed uniform every day, the length of the nail of her index finger is the golden ratio, she's 168 centimetres tall, with her legs 84 centimetres in length, her walking stride length is 50 centimetres, and they say people with blood type A are punctual persons, right? Someone like Komi-san can do a good job as the Class President, don't you think?"

"Agreed!" almost everyone said.

"Is there anyone else you want to point your fingers at?" the teacher asked, with nothing happening.

"What do you think, Shouko?" Tsumeno asked his friend. After a brief moment, Komi-san started to tremble very hard as being Class President was impossible for her.

"Trembling with excitement, huh?" her teacher asked.

"Hold up.", Najimi said, "I'm against making Komi-san the Class President."

"_Eh?"_ Tsumeno thought in disbelief.

"Think of this the other way around, people.", Najimi said, "DO YOU THINK THE TITLE OF 'CLASS PRESIDENT' IS FITTING ENOUGH FOR THE GREAT KOMI-SAN?"

"She's right!" another classmate said.

"I demand that Komi-san is given a higher title!" Najimi exclaimed, after which most of the class started voting. The top choice was 'Goddess' with 13 votes.

"Okay, so Komi's position in this class is Goddess.", the teacher said, "Any idea for who is going to be the Class President now?"

"Taikoro-kun." a classmate said.

"It's gonna be Taiko-kun now." another classmate replied.

"Hold up.", Najimi said, "I suggest that we rename the title 'Class President' as it wouldn't fit for Taiko-kun's personality."

"_EXCUSE ME?!"_ Tsumeno screamed in his head. But it was too late, and the election began. Top choice was 'High Emperor' with a total of 20 votes.

"Okay, so Taikoro-kun is now our High Emperor." the teacher confirmed. The election then continued with Najimi being chosen as Vice-President, which was renamed to 'Minister of Inner Affairs'.

-Communication 6: End-


	7. Com 7: Physical & Fitness Examination

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

**Author's note: Hey ladies and gentlemen, there are a few things I want to talk about.**

**First, thanks for reading this story! It helps me stay motivated and make more chapters.**

**Second, as some of you (at least those who have read through the Komi-san Manga until about Chapter 21) might notice, I've left out some content from the Manga. I'll usually stick to the more important story arcs, but I'll publish "Compensation Chapters" when the time is right. I have one bonus arc already planned out, but it will take a bit until I'll release it.**

**Third, for all of you out there, stay healthy! I know that quarantine and social distancing might be stressful for some of you, and as a bunch of movies, shows, anime and manga are postponed because of the Coronavirus Pandemic, I'll try to put out more chapters so that you have something to read.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy this chapter!**

-Communication 7: Physical & Fitness Examination-

Makeru Yadano. While she is nothing but a humble plebeian, she wants to achieve something today. That is to beat Shouko Komi in the Physical Examination.

"_Why is that girl staring at Shouko?"_, Tsumeno asked to himself, _"And why does she want to defeat her in a Physical Examination?"_

There were four Examination Points: Vision, Body Height, Sitting Height, and Weight. If Yadano-san would come out in three categories, she would win.

"_Damn, imagining being better than the Goddess herself would be the best feeling ever!"_, Yadano-san thought to herself, _"Also, why hasn't she answered the teacher yet? Well, I'm not too confident with my vision, but I might win this."_

"Komi, your vision is 1.5!" the teacher said, which confused Yadano-san. She didn't notice that Shouko used her fingers to point at the directions.

"_Did Komi-san resort to such underhanded tactics?! Unforgiveable!"_, Makeru thought, _"Fine, I'll do it fair and square!"_

Makeru Yadano still reached 0.7 in the end. The rest of the Physical Examination then continued normally.

"_So, then let's see the results..."_ Yadano-san thought.

Komi's Height: 168 cm

Komi's Weight: 48 kg

Komi's Sitting Height: 85 cm

Komi's Vison: 1.5

Yadano's Height: 156 cm

Yadano's Weight: 52 kg

Yadano's Sitting Height: 87 cm

Yadano's Vision: 0.7

"_Well, she is taller than me. But I got higher stats in Weight and Sitting Height. I have lower Vision, so it's a draw."_, Yadano thought, _"HOLD ON, DON'T I HAVE HIGHER STATS IN WEIGHT AND SITTING HEIGHT?! How can this be? How can I be shorter than her, but have a higher Weight and Sitting Height? But wait, that isn't always bad. A higher Weight is good in harsh conditions like the savannah, and I'm sure there are countries where women with shorter legs are more attractive. So it's a draw, Komi-san."_

"Hey Shouko, what are your results?" Tsumeno asked as he came back from his examination. He then looked at Komi's results and was pleased.

**Can I look at your results too?**

"Hm? Of course." Tsumeno responded in his usual tone.

Taikoro's Height: 168,4 cm

Taikoro's Weight: 71 kg

Taikoro's Sitting Height: 72,9 cm

Taikoro's Vision: 2.75

**You've got a pretty good Vision, Tsumeno.**

"Well, everyone in my family does." Tsumeno said as he shrugged the compliment away.

_Some time later..._

"It's Komi-san in her sportswear and ponytail!" almost everybody screamed as the Fitness Examination were about to begin.

"Hey you two, what about a little competition?" Tsumeno asked.

**Okay.**

"Sure..." Makeru muttered.

"Hey Taiko-kun!", Najimi shouted out, "Oh, you're not wearing your kimono for once?"

"I don't want my normal clothes to get full of sweat or dirty.", Tsumeno replied, "And now shut up."

Grip Strength:

Komi: 24 kg

Yadano: 18 kg

Taikoro: 45 kg

Body Flexibility:

Komi: 52 cm

Yadano: 45 cm

Taikoro: 50 cm

Komi: 48 times

Yadano 42 times

Taikoro: 51 times

Sit-ups:

Komi: 22 times

Yadano: 21 times

Taikoro: 30 times

Long Jump:

Komi: 203 cm

Yadano: 165 cm

Taikoro: 205 cm

Shotput with Handball:

Komi: 26 m

Yadano: 5 m

Taikoro: 31 m

It was a total defeat for Yadano-san.

"_Anyways, it's only the 50 m Sprint remaining."_, Makeru thought, _"If I loose this one, it will be an utter defeat. But seriously, that creepy guy is even more frightening in the exam. Just how ripped is he?"_

"Ready, set, go!" the teacher shouted. Komi-san and Yadano-san then started running.

"_Heh, pretty fast, ain't I?"_, Makeru asked without speaking, _"My legs are the only thing that I'm confident it. IT WILL BE MY WIN THIS TIME!"_

Just mere moments later, Shouko magnificently ran past Makeru and reached the end of the track after running for 6,89 seconds. Yadano-san could only watch in awe.

"Komi-san, after seeing you running, I realized just how impure and filthy my heart is.", Yadano-san said, "This is my defeat. Thank you for having a duel with me."

Makeru then stretched out her hand to Shouko, who didn't shake it.

"You don't even want to shake my hand.", Makeru muttered, "You're right, if I shook your hand, then it would mean that I've given up. That means that you recognize me as your formidable rival, don't you?"

Taikoro-kun and Komi-san just stood there confused.

"I won't loose to you next time, Komi-san!" Yadano-san exclaimed, which meant that Shouko how had a rival.

"Want to be rivals with me, too?" Tsumeno asked out of nowhere.

"Never.", Makeru answered, "J-Just who are you? You act like a videogame character that already has endgame equipment at the beginning!"

"First, my name is Tsumeno Taikoro.", Tsumeno replied, "Second, don't compare me to something in those darn videogames!"

"Eh, didn't you like videogames back when we were friends, Taiko-kun?" Najimi asked.

"The old Tsumeno Taikoro was weak!", Tsumeno said, "I destroyed him and brought the remnants to the darkest depths of my brain!"

"Taikoro-kun, you're next!" the teacher shouted out before Tsumeno could punch Najimi. Tsumeno then quickly made his way to the start.

"_Videogame character, pfft. What a bullshit."_ Tsumeno thought to himself.

"Ready, set, go!" the teacher yelled. Everyone then was shocked when Tsumeno ran off at full speed and reached the end of the track in 4,92 seconds. Shortly after, Tsumeno collapsed from exhaustion.

"Taiko-kun?!" Najimi exclaimed in shock. A doctor then came by and treated the exhausted Tsumeno.

-Communication 7: End-


	8. Com 8: I'm Ren!

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait again. I promised to put out more chapters, but I'm still not motivated enough to mass produce content for this story.**

**Anyways, this chapter will include something that didn't happen in the manga. I won't spoil what it is, but be prepared.**

**This chapter actually might become the second longest or longest, which it definitively will if I make this Author's note too long, so enjoy this chapter!**

-Communication 8: I'm Ren!-

Tsumeno Taikoro. Full name Tsumeno Tameyoshi Taikoro. 15 years old. He's quite an extortionary high school student, considering he has schizophrenia and basically always wears a kimono. His father also is a very wealthy man, being the boss of a major company. However, he gets nervous while passing the street when the lights turn red and no car is around.

"_Damn, this year has been quite strange so far..."_, Tsumeno thought to himself, _"Weirdest thing of all is that I'm Shouko's friend."_

All of a sudden, someone appeared behind Tsumeno without him noticing. Tsumeno then got knocked out and dragged away without anyone else noticing.

Ren Yamai. In her opinion she's an ordinary high school student. She doesn't really like studying, she loves fashionable things and she has a lot on her mind, but she also has a bunch of friends that make her happy.

But right now, she has a crush on none other than Komi-san herself.

Ren Yamai followed around the Goddess of the class for some time, being addicted to Komi's lingering scent and a strand of hair.

"_Calm down. Compose yourself, Ren Yamai."_, Yamai-san thought, _"Let's say hello to her first. A cheery greeting and we're set on course to being friends."_

"G-Goooddd morning Ko-Komi-san, woof, woof!" Himiko Agari exclaimed before Ren Yamai could utter a word. Agari-san then looked at Yamai-san and ran away in fear.

"_Don't you dare talking to a Goddess like Komi-sama!"_, Yamai-san thought, _"Anyways, let's try it again."_

"Komi-san, mornin'!" Najimi shouted out before Ren could greet Shouko. Najimi then realized that Yamai-san was there.

"Oh, Yamai-chan! Mornings!" Najimi said.

"Ah, Najimi-chan. Good morning!", Ren Yamai replied, "Aren't you just as _**goddamn**_ lively as ever!"

"G-Goddamn?" Najimi asked in a quiet tone.

"Ah, good morning to you too, Komi-san!" Yamai-san finally managed to say. However, Komi-san just glared at her.

"_Komi-san is so lovely!"_, Ren thought to herself, _"I feel so much at ease. It makes sense, doesn't it? It would just lessen her worth if she were to acknowledge some random nobody like me saying hello to her out of nowhere. Komi-san ignoring my greeting makes me very happy!"_

"Yamai-chan?" Najimi asked as Ren cried tears of joy.

"Ah, Najimi-chan, come over here for a bit." Yamai-san said in a relatively normal tone. Najimi then followed her while Komi-san still was trembling.

_In the hallway..._

"I wanted to ask this for a while, Najimi-chan.", Yami-san said in a threatening voice, "What is your connection to Komi-san?"

"Um, Yamai-chan? You're acting different than normal." Najimi said.

"Just answer my question!" Ren yelled at them.

"W-We're just friends..." Najimi replied.

"Najimi-chan, we're also friends right?" Yamai-san asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Najimi replied.

"So obviously you're going to introduce me to Komi-san, right?" Yamai-san asked in a more threatening voice.

"_Well, she might kill me if I refuse..."_ Najimi thought to themselves.

_Back in the classroom..._

"Komi-san, this is Ren Yamai." Najimi said.

"I'm Ren Yamai, it's nice to meet you!" Ren said in a more cheery voice. However, Shouko started to tremble again.

"_Oh my god, is this real? Those large round eyes, smooth hair, and that juggly trembling!"_, Yamai-san thought to herself, _"She is as cute as a chihuahua! I want to touch her, stroke her, lick her, go out with her! But I can't, Komi-sama is a goddess!"_

"Um, what compels you to be like this, Yamai-chan?" Najimi asked in confusion.

"_I just need to act as usual, damnit!"_ Ren thought to herself, completely ignoring what Najimi asked just seconds ago.

"So tell me, Komi-san, do you like hamburgers?", Yamai-san asked Shouko, "I accidently made too much for lunch. If you'd like, could you eat some of it?"

Komi-san then looked at Yamai-san for a bit. She then looked at Najimi, who still trembled whenever their eyes met. After looking back at Yamai-san, Shouko noticed that she was sitting at Tsumeno's desk.

"_Do your best."_ an imaginary illusion of Tsumeno told her. Komi-san then nodded to approve Yamai-san's offer.

"HELL YEAAAAHHH!" Ren then exclaimed, which confused Najimi and Shouko.

"Ah, sorry! This isn't what you think!", Yamai-san quickly replied, "Well, it might be, but I was just happy!"

Komi-san still glared at Yamai-san.

"Ah, it's time for homeroom!", Ren said, "I'll see you later, Komi-san!"

"_Well that was awkward..."_ Najimi thought. They then looked at Tsumeno's desk only to realize that Tsumeno was missing.

"Taiko-kun didn't come to school today?" Najimi asked in confusion, with Komi-san looking at them.

"_Damnit, I don't know what Komi-san is thinking without Taiko-kun being around!"_, Najimi thought, _"Taiko-kun, come here nooowwww!"_

_Meanwhile at a different place..._

Tsumeno woke up after sneezing loudly. He then looked around and was confused.

"_Where the fuck am I?"_ he thought to himself. He then tried to free himself, but it was impossible.

"_Damnit, I can't even move an inch?"_, Tsumeno thought in anger, _"And how the fuck did I end up here?"_

Tsumeno then looked around and saw something awkward.

"_Huh, pictures of Shouko are on the walls?!"_, he thought, _"There are even some that look like some rough collage pieces pinned together! There are even pictures on the ceiling!"_

Tsumeno then looked at the collages and noticed something.

"_Hold on, isn't that other girl on the collages Ren?!"_, he noticed, _"That bitch! How did she even get all those pictures of Shouko? And what will happen to me now? I swear, I will rip this whore's arms of the next time I get a chance!"_

_Three hours later at school..._

"Yamai-chan, can Komi-san and I come to your house after school?" Najimi suddenly asked.

"Eh, that's a bit sudden, Najimi-chan!", Ren replied, "I mean, it's nice that that Komi-san is coming with us, but why?"

"Well, even though lunch break is over, you're still sitting at Taiko-kun's desk.", Najimi said, "I thought you want to talk some more because of this."

"_Shit, __**that**__ person is still there."_, Ren thought, _"But I can't say no if Komi-san is coming to my place!"_

"Yamai-chan, are you alright?" Najimi asked.

"Of course you can come!" Yamai-san replied after thinking for a bit.

"Fifth period has started, so return to your seats." the teacher then said.

_Almost three hours later at Yamai-san's home..._

"_Damnit, I'm getting hungry..."_ Tsumeno thought to himself.

"Excuse me for the inconvenience, but my room is a bit messy, so please wait for a bit." Yamai-san said outside the room.

"Alright, sorry for coming so suddenly." Najimi replied to her.

"_She is coming!"_, Tsumeno thought to himself, _"But why is Najimi visiting her? If that person is conspiring with Ren, I'll rip his arms off too!"_

Yamai-san then entered the room and approached Tsumeno.

"Taikoro-kun, do prefer the sea or the mountains?" Ren suddenly asked.

"_**I'd rather prefer the forest, you dumb bitch!**_" Tsumeno muttered in anger with his mouth taped.

"No need to be that aggressive.", Yamai-san said, "I'll burry you later anyways."

"Yamai-chan, can we come?" Najimi asked from outside the room.

"Not yet!" Yamai-san quickly replied, after which she put Tsumeno in her closet.

"Listen, a person dear to me is visiting right now. If you're noisy, you'll be buried.", Yamai-san threatened Tsumeno, "But if you're quiet, you won't get buried. Got it?"

"_I know I'm getting buried either way you piece of shit!"_ Tsumeno thought as Yamai-san closed the doors of the closet.

"Welcome to my room! Please sit down!" Yamai-san told her visitors.

"_Najimi, I swear that if you are working with Ren, you will get your arms ripped off!"_ Tsumeno thought. He then checked the aura of the room and was frightened.

"_T-That aura is Shouko's!"_, Tsumeno realized, _"Damnit, what is Ren going to do with her? I need to free myself and intervene before it's too late!"_

Tsumeno then proceeded in freeing himself after getting an adrenaline rush, but he hit the closet door in the process.

"Ah sorry, our neighbours can be quite loud sometimes!", Ren said, "Anyways, I'll get some tea for us! Oh, and please don't open my closet!"

Yamai-san then left the room in order to get some tea. However, Najimi went to open it shortly after, with Komi-san following him. Both of them were surprised to see Tsumeno in the closet. Tsumeno himself was happy to see that Najimi wasn't on Ren's side and that Shouko was alright.

"So you saw it." Yamai-san said after coming back, now holding a knife in her hand.

"_S-She has a knife!"_ Najimi thought, freaking out.

"Don't misunderstand, Komi-san. It's not like Taikoro-kun was getting in the way of us two getting closer, it's just for your sake.", Yamai-san said, "Even though he might be smart and muscular, his spare time activities are the most boring! He probably doesn't even have a TV! Also, he's saying lots of bad words. A guy like this isn't good for you, Komi-san."

Before Shouko could say that Tsumeno wasn't like that, Tsumeno dashed at Yamai-san. As he twisted himself in preparation to punch Ren in the face, she swung her knife at Tsumeno. Najimi then screamed in shock while Shouko almost fell over. A deep cut went down the entirety of Tsumeno's back with the back of his kimono being sucked in blood.

"You damn bitch, this is your death sentence." Tsumeno muttered in an almost sadistic tone.

"Oh, don't worry.", Yamai-san said in her most sadistic voice, "I'll make sure to cut you down into tiny bits of meat."

Tsumeno dashed at Ren for the second time. However, pain kicked in before he could punch her, bringing him down onto his knees. Yamai-san was about to cut Tsumeno's neck as Komi-san dashed in between the two. The knife then hit Shouko's left hand, inflicting a small cut. Najimi then passed out while Ren herself stood there in shock and dropped her knife.

"Shouko, are you alright?" Tsumeno asked while clutching his teeth in pain. Shouko then took a piece of paper and started writing despite of her injury.

**Sorry for intruding. I know you want to be friends with me, but I'll decide my friends myself.**

After writing this, Shouko helped Tsumeno to stand up and the two left the room with her carrying Tsumeno's school stuff. Ren meanwhile still was shocked.

"I couldn't even say anything back and I even injured her...", Yamai-san muttered, "Ahaha, now she definitively hates me. Ahaha... ahahahaha..."

"_T-T-T-T-Taiko-kun, h-heeeeeelllppp meeeeeee!"_ Najimi thought after regaining consciousness, not realizing that Tsumeno and Shouko were already outside of the house.

_Some time later at the Taikoro residence..._

"Man, you had some serious luck.", the private doctor of the Taikoro family said, "You probably would be confined to a wheelchair if that cut went a bit further."

"Hey Shouko, could you please get the bandage roll?" Tsumeno asked after the inspection of the injury was over. He then started blushing as he realized that Shouko had stared at his muscles while he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

"S-Stop glaring at my muscles and get the bandage roll!" Tsumeno yelled. Komi-san then blushed as realized what she had done and quickly got the bandage roll. The doctor then wrapped the bandage around Tsumeno's body above his legs minus the shoulders, arms, neck and head of course. The doctor then helped Tsumeno putting on a new kimono after which Shouko helped Tsumeno in the front of his room.

"Thank you for bringing me here.", Tsumeno said, "Please be careful on your way back home."

Shouko however didn't go away, instead she had a little blush on her face.

"Are you alright?" Tsumeno asked in confusion.

"_T-Tsumeno, is it okay if I slept at your place tonight?_" Komi-san asked.

"Well, it might calm me down.", Tsumeno said, "But you'll need to wear a kimono in order to enter my room. Wait here, I'll get you one."

After having said that, Tsumeno entered his room. About two minutes later, he came out with a wooden box.

"Voila, in there is your kimono.", Tsumeno said, "I originally made it for my former girlfriend, but you can have it. It even comes with a fan and a compact parasol (Note: A parasol is an umbrella meant to block out sunlight for those who didn't knew that.) for summer."

After noticing that Shouko was hesitant to pick the box, Tsumeno realized that she was blushing.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea.", Tsumeno said, "It's the only kimono for women that's around. And since you're my first friend in a long time, I'll let you keep it. Oh, and I'm allowing you to change clothes in my room."

Shouko then entered Tsumeno's room and changed clothes while Tsumeno stood outside of his room next to the door. After five minutes, Shouko opened the door and went out of the room.

"_How do I look?_" Shouko asked Tsumeno, who rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"B-Beautiful...", Tsumeno muttered in sheer astonishment, "Damn, I'm sure that the entire school would freak out if they would see you in this kimono..."

"_I must admit, it's really comfortable._" Shouko said.

"Ah really? As I said before, my former girlfriend never wore it. I'm just glad that those 50 hours of work turned out good." Tsumeno said.

"_Y-You worked 50 hours on this?_" Shouko asked in shock.

"Yeah, but work was divided over ten days.", Tsumeno said, "Anyways, I've realized something. Even though you have communication disorder, you seem pretty fine when talking to me."

"_I j-just don't want to appear rude or weird to you..._" Komi-san muttered.

"Don't worry, I can understand your problems.", Tsumeno replied, "After all we're pretty similar since schizophrenia also could be classified as a form of communication disorder. Anyways, let's go to sleep. The events of today were enough for me."

After having said that, both of them entered Tsumeno's room. Taikoro-kun then prepared a mattress for Komi-san to sleep on. The two then lied down in order to sleep and get over the events of that day.

_A few hours later..._

Tsumeno rolled around his bed and kept muttering a few words. He was covered in sweat as he began to punch around with his fists and feet as well.

"N-NO!" he suddenly screamed, waking up in shock. He then looked around only to see that it was just a dream.

"Damnit, this was my sixth nightmare this night." Tsumeno muttered. Just before he was about to get back to sleep, he realized that Komi-san was awake as well.

"_Are you alright?_" Shouko asked.

"Just a nightmare." Tsumeno replied. After laying down however, Tsumeno noticed that Komi-san had sat down at the edge of his bed.

"_Please tell me what's wrong._" Shouko said.

"I just don't seem to get over what happened today..." Tsumeno muttered. After having said that, there was an awkward silence. Neither he or Shouko didn't know what to say next.

"_Cuddling isn't bad, is it?_" Shouko asked all of a sudden.

"W-Well, it shouldn't be bad..." Tsumeno muttered in response. Before Komi-san could say something, her phone rang. She was so shocked that she accepted the call.

"_Shouko, are you alright?_", Shuuko said on the other side, "_You haven't come home today, where are you?_"

"_I'm at Tsumeno's place._", Shouko answered, "_He was injured today, so I came along to calm him down a little._"

"_Is that so? Well then, sleep well!_" Komi-san's mother said before ending the call.

"She's not questioning that you're sleeping at a boy's place?" Tsumeno asked, being a bit shocked.

"_You've slept at my place too._" Shouko replied.

"Right...", Tsumeno said, "Anyways, I'll try to sleep again. Good night."

Before Tsumeno could close his eyes, he saw Shouko laying down in his bed. Shouko then embraced him and pulled him close enough to her that their faces almost met.

"S-S-S-Shouko, what-t are you d-doing?" Tsumeno asked in shock.

"_You said that cuddling shouldn't be bad._", Shouko said, "_I don't want you to suffer from nightmare all night long._"

"_S-She's so kind..."_ Tsumeno thought to himself as his negative thoughts went away. He and Shouko then slept in and Tsumeno didn't suffer from any nightmare for the rest of the night.

_The next morning..._

Tsumeno slowly woke up after having slept pretty well for some hours. A nice smell then went into his nose, which resulted in him being fully awake. He then saw Shouko, who was already awake for over an hour, with a bowl of ramen in her hands.

"_Good morning, Tsumeno. Here's your breakfast._" Shouko said. Tsumeno then bowed in order to thank her and took the bowl. However, he didn't start eating.

"I'm sorry..." Tsumeno muttered after about a minute.

"_Sorry about what?_" Shouko asked in confusion.

"Sorry for dragging you in yesterday.", Tsumeno said, "Because of me you got hurt. I'm not worthy of hearing your voice..."

"_Don't apologize. I was the one who got you injured._" Shouko said.

"That's why I stopped having friends after my breakup with my former girlfriend.", Tsumeno said, "I just can't bear the feeling of me getting hurt or me ending up hurting someone because of being friends."

"_That's why I stayed here._", Shouko said, "_I wanted to redeem myself after ending up in hurting you indirectly._"

After having said that, Tsumeno suddenly hugged Shouko while tears of happiness flowed down his cheeks.

"T-Thank you, Shouko..." Tsumeno muttered. After a few minutes, Tsumeno let go of Komi-san and ate his bowl of ramen before it would get cold. After that, Tsumeno went outside of his room so that Shouko could change her clothes. Once she was finished and both had brushed their teeth and washed their hands, Tsumeno and Shouko picked up their school stuff and went to Itan Private High School.

_Later that day at school..._

"Taiko-kun, Komi-san, get over here!", Najimi suddenly yelled, "Yamai-chan wants to apologize to you!"

Tsumeno and Shouko then went to the place were Najimi and Ren were, with Ren surprisingly having a guilty expression on her face.

"Taikoro-kun, Komi-san, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, especially for injuring both of you. Komi-san, I'm sorry the way I acted. Taikoro-kun, please try to understand me.", Ren Yamai said, "You see, I'm something what people call a Yandere."

"I want to apologize too, Ren. For insulting and assaulting you yesterday.", Tsumeno suddenly said, "You see, I have schizophrenia."

"I'm sorry for not realizing that. I'll try to be kinder to you, but don't expect major changes in my behaviour too soon.", Yamai-san said, "And Komi-san, sorry for being a bit forceful on you. I just hope that we can be friends."

"_Sure._" Komi-san replied, which removed all sadness from Yamai-san.

"R-Really? Thank you so much!", Ren said, "Oh, and Taikoro-kun, I'll bury you if you touch Komi-san."

"Don't worry.", Taikoro-kun said, "If you do anything to Shouko, I'll rip your arms off."

"_And so they're both back to normal..."_ Najimi thought. After that, the school day then continued normally.

-Communication 8: End-

**Author's note: Phew, I'm finally done with this chapter. I had at least five scenarios in mind for the time after Yamai-san realized that Shouko and Najimi looked into the closet.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter!**


	9. Com 9: Friend Progress - Volume 1

_Komi's s schizophrenic friend_

**Author's note: Hello ladies and gentlemen. As the ones who have read the manga, at the end of the first few volumes there were short omake chapters regarding the amount of friends Komi-san had at that point in time. Well, I'm going to add those too whenever a new 'volume' starts in my fanfiction.**

-Communication 9: Friend Progress – Volume 1-

_After school..._

"Hey Komi-san, let's record how many friends you've already made!" Najimi suddenly exclaimed.

"I-I want to see what friends my dear Komi-san has made so far!" Yamai-san said.

"I'm also coming in order to assure that Ren won't do anything stupid." Tsumeno said in a cold voice.

"H-Hey!" Yamai-san replied in anger. Shortly after, Najimi, Tsumeno, Ren and Shouko were assembled. Komi-san then took out her notebook and wrote down the names of the friends she had already made.

"So the first friend you made was Taikoro-kun.", Ren said, "Then there's Najimi-chan, Agari-san, Yadano-san and me~!"

"You've actually made quite a few friends the past almost two months, Shouko!" Tsumeno complimented his friend.

"Hey Taiko-kun, let's record how many friends you've made as well!" Najimi yelled. Tsumeno then took out his own notebook and wrote the names of his friends down. However, he only had Shouko and her brother Shousuke as his friends.

"_Damnit..."_ Tsumeno thought to himself. Shortly after, the group separated and everyone went home.

Number of friends remaining for Komi-san to reach her goal: 95

Number of Taikoro-kun's friends: 2

-Communication 9: End-

_Original manga created by Tomohito Oda._

_Fanfiction written by Oprissmian._

To be continued in Volume 2...


	10. Com 10: Summer Uniform

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

-Communication 10: Summer Uniform-

_June 1__st__, 2017..._

Komi-san was on her way to school as always. The two months that have passed since high school started for her were full of occurrences. Shouko already had made five friends during that period, which is a lot considering she has communication disorder. The people Komi-san passed by on the way to school were gazing at her as always. But for some odd reason, they seemed to be more focussed that day.

"YEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" they suddenly screamed which startled Komi-san.

_Some time later at school..._

"Oh, mornin' Komi-san!" Najimi said. But she (Note: From now on I'll always use the female suffixes for Najimi. Except Tsumeno, he'll use what he prefers to refer to Najimi) then was noticing something.

"Wow." Najimi said, which confused Komi-san.

"Nice." she shortly replied afterwards and for once was able to look Shouko into the eyes without trembling.

_A short time after..._

"Gooooooooooooodddddddd morning, Komi-san! Woof!" Himiko exclaimed like always when she met Shouko. She then however collapsed after noticing something. Komi-san then walked up the stairs where she then encountered Yamai-san.

"Morning, Komi-san!" Yamai-san said. However, she started blushing after noticing something.

"Haahh...", Ren muttered, "B-Beautiful..."

Komi-san then started running towards her classroom, being worried that something is wrong with her. She then wanted to get help from Tsumeno, but was to shy to ask verbally.

**Tsumeno, everyone is acting different than usual around me. Is there something weird about me?**

"Shouko, I think people are just impressed by your summer uniform.", Tsumeno said, "Don't worry, I also think that you look good in it, but the others are just very impressed."

**You also look good in that thinner kimono, Tsumeno.**

"Oh, you noticed? Well, it's not a lot thinner than the kimonos that I usually wear, but it helps so that I don't sweat too much while training in the summer." Tsumeno said. The school day then continued without incidents.

-Communication 10: End-


	11. Com 11: Ramen Restaurant

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

-Communication 11: Ramen Restaurant-

**I want to go to a ramen restaurant.**

"To a ramen restaurant?" Najimi asked in confusion.

"Well, it quite rare for Shouko to ask to go somewhere.", Taikoro-kun said, "And we can't simply ignore a wish of her, can we?"

"Well, of course not!", Najimi replied, "And I'm hungry anyways. We could go to the one near the station!"

**I wanted to go there once. Actually, it's a dream of mine to visit a ramen restaurant.**

"_That's a really strange dream, Komi-san..."_ Najimi thought.

"Oh, so you're going for ramen.", a familiar voice said, "Well, it looks like it's my time to shine."

"Agari-san?!" Najimi exclaimed in confusion.

"_Someone seems to be in high spirits."_ Tsumeno thought to himself.

_Later that day..._

"Tadaa! This is Ramen Darou, the shop I recommend!"

"Ah, the famous chain restaurant..." Tsumeno noticed.

"You're correct!" Himiko replied.

"I don't know if it's okay go in there.", Najimi said, "I've heard that their portions are quite large and oily."

**Let's go!**

"_Wow, an instant reply!"_ Najimi saw as she saw Komi-san replying very fast.

"The Darou has been picking up some fame lately, so normal people think that they have established quite a solid image.", Agari-san said, "The kind where men come to eat alone, even though that's not really the case. It's alright if girls come along. By the way, did you hear about Darou girls? I come here a lot, but surprisingly, the taste isn't that strong."

"H-Himiko, are you alright?" Tsumeno asked as Agari-san didn't behave normal.

"Ah, s-s-s-s-sorry!", Himiko said, "I'm alway-y-y-ys t-talking too much w-w-whe-en it comes t-to food!"

"Well, that's an unexpected side of you, Agari-chan!", Najimi said, "By the way, aren't there some rules in this restaurant? I think I saw it on TV!"

_Inside the restaurant..._

"What did you get, Agari-chan?", Najimi asked, "Shall I get the same thing as you?"

"Guilty." Agari-san simply replied.

"E-Eh?" Najimi asked as she was confused.

Ramen Darou's Iron Rule #1: Thou shall not speak. Komi-san and Taikoro-kun passed this easily.

Iron Rule #2: Thou shall immediately buy the ticket and take seat. Everyone managed to do that.

Iron Rule #3: Thou shall uphold manners, respect the shopkeeper and wait with peace of mind.

"Eh, what are you doing, Agari-chan?" Najimi quietly asked as Himiko seemed to meditate.

Iron Rule #4: Thou shall not touch the phone. Agari-san actually had to hinder Najimi from doing that, while Tsumeno and Shouko easily passed as they didn't use their phone very often.

"_So this is one of those tough ramen shopkeepers..."_, Najimi thought as she saw this restaurant's shopkeeper, _"He's so damn quiet..."_

"Tough noodles full of oil, bit spicy and some veggies." Himiko suddenly said.

"I'll h-have that too..." Najimi muttered as she still was frightened by the shopkeeper. Meanwhile, Tsumeno and Shouko said absolutely nothing. The shopkeeper quickly looked in their eyes and then started to prepare the meal.

"_H-He understood them?!"_ Najimi thought to herself in shock.

Himiko's and Najimi's ramen then arrived, but it looked weird. However, the ramen Shouko and Tsumeno got looked quite beautiful. After starting to eat, everyone minus Tsumeno and Himiko, who were concentrated on eating, started to look at Komi-san. After having finished eating, Tsumeno and Shouko returned their bowls and left the restaurant, thus fulfilling Iron Rule #5: Thou shall return the bowl once finished eating and immediately give up the seat.

_Some time later outside the restaurant..._

"Ah, it was delicious!" Agari-san exclaimed despite her ramen looking ridiculous.

"It really was.", Tsumeno said, "I wasn't pleased like this in ages!"

"It was good, but I think I ate too much..." Najimi said. However, she as well as Himiko and Shouko were surprised when they saw fox ears sprouting from Tsumeno's hair. After seeing the other three looking at him, he quickly put his hands over the sprouted ears and blushed.

"S-Sorry.", he said, "Happens when I'm pleased."

**Anyways, let's visit again soon.**

"Nah, I think I'll pass..." Najimi muttered. However, all four of them visited again next week.

-Communication 11: End-


	12. Com 12: Jokes

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

-Communication 12: Jokes-

_Itan Private High School_

"Oh, good morning Shouko.", Tsumeno as he entered the classroom, "You're quite early today, aren't you?"

However, Komi-san suddenly started to shake very heavily.

"A-Are you okay Shouko?" Taikoro-kun asked as he was worried about Komi-san. Komi-san then gave a letter to Tsumeno, which confused him.

"_Damnit, I can't figure out what could be in this letter..."_ Tsumeno thought, after which he opened the letter.

**The futon flew off. ~Shouko Komi**

"Uhhh... Is this a code or something?" Tsumeno asked in utter confusion.

"_I heard that laughing is important for communicating on TV yesterday, so I thought I'd write a joke that I heard recently._" Shouko explained to her friend.

"But why did you choose me to tell the choke?", Tsumeno asked, "You're quite formidable at talking with me at least."

"_W-Well, I kind of want to see you laughing for once..._" Komi-san muttered with a faint blush on her face.

"Is that so?", Tsumeno asked with his usual voice, "Well, a joke that better fitted the situation might do the trick..."

**The umbrella's pilled up. ~Shouko Komi**

"Ah, because it rained...", Tsumeno said, "Given the fact that the rainy season starts soon, this worked a bit. But honestly, saying out the joke gives it more of a feel..."

"_T-There's a mandarin on an aluminium can._" Komi-san muttered.

"Um, this isn't anything against you, but that didn't feel funny..." Tsumeno muttered, starting to question if he still was able to laugh.

"Hey guys..." Najimi said as she entered the classroom.

"Najimi, are you okay?" Tsumeno asked in confusion as Najimi normally was full of energy.

"Well, there was a weird letter in my shoe box today..." she muttered as she showed the letter to Komi-san and Taikoro-kun.

**The gas pipe went off with a bang. ~Shouko Komi**

All of a sudden, Tsumeno started to laugh.

"Taiko-kun, what's wrong?" Najimi asked as she was confused. Meanwhile, the other students entered the classroom.

"Sorry, but I found this joke quite funny." Tsumeno said as he managed to stop laughing.

"Ah, so it was supposed to be a joke?" Najimi asked, to which Tsumeno nodded.

"And I thought that it was an encrypted murder notice..." she muttered.

"Anyways, I think it's about time for me to tell a joke." Tsumeno said.

"N-No you don't!" Najimi exclaimed as she knew some of Taikoro-kun's jokes.

"Shouko, what does a tree do when it's done posting on social media?"

**Tell me.**

"It logs out." Tsumeno answered. Immediately after, everyone besides Komi-san and Taikoro-kun slammed their heads into their desks. Then, out of nowhere, Shouko began to laugh slightly.

"_Sorry, but this joke was so flat that it's just hilarious..._" Komi-san muttered in a low voice. Tsumeno then began to blush in embarrassment as the rest of the class just watched.

"P-Please stop..." Tsumeno said. However, Shouko continued laughing.

"I'm begging you..." he muttered as his face became redder from the embarrassment. Komi-san still laughed.

"I SAID STOP!" Taikoro-kun yelled after which Shouko stopped to laugh. The teacher entered the classroom shortly after and the rest of the school day continued without any incidents.

-Communication 12: End-


	13. Com 13: The Rain

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

**Author's note: Wow. I honestly didn't expect that this story would get that many views in one month. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this fanfic. Since I've got views on every single day in April, I'm writing a bonus chapter as a way to say thanks. However, it will be in around two to five chapters, so please be patient.**

**Anyways, let's begin with this chapter!**

-Communication 13: The Rain-

Tsumeno Taikoro was a bit angry. There was a meeting between the Class Presidents and Class Vice-Presidents, but it took longer than expected. He also hasn't talked to Shouko since she laughed at him in front of the class, which was a week ago.

"_Damnit, those filthy peasants could have worked faster so that the meeting wouldn't have taken that long."_, Tsumeno thought to himself, _"Also that stupid Minister of Inner Affairs just had to leave early..."_

Tsumeno was walking towards the entrance where he then noticed Komi-san. He was surprised to see her that late at school, and finally decided to talk with her again.

"Umm, Shouko?" Tsumeno asked. Shouko recognized his voice and suddenly hugged him.

"_I t-thought you didn't want to be friends with me anymore..._" Shouko confirmed after she stopped hugging Tsumeno.

"That's nonsense. I just was a bit mad, but nothing more.", Tsumeno explained, "Anyways, what are you doing here at that time?"

"_I was in the library and forgot about the time._" Komi-san explained to Taikoro-kun. The two then realized that it was raining outside.

"Did you bring your umbrella with you?" Tsumeno asked. Shouko nodded and took her umbrella. When Tsumeno wanted to take his umbrella he realized that it wasn't here.

"Ah damnit, I forgot my umbrella at home despite knowing that there was a very high chance of rain." Tsumeno muttered in anger. He then realized Komi-san waving her hand, which meant he should come to her.

"Uhh, is it really okay?", Tsumeno asked, "I'm also fine without an umbrella."

Komi-san just kept staring at Taikoro-kun for a short while, after which he gave up.

"Fine..." he muttered with a faint blush on his face. The two then went outside the school where it rained severely.

"Just so that you know, I don't have any money on me today, so you'll have to escort me all the way back to my home.", Tsumeno explained, "But I can carry the umbrella if you want."

After that, Shouko gave the umbrella to Tsumeno for the time being. After she asked him, Tsumeno told her about the meeting. After about half an hour, the two arrived at Tsumeno's home. The rain meanwhile wasn't as severe as before.

"Thank you, Shouko." Tsumeno simply said as he gave back the umbrella to Shouko, after which the two parted ways.

_The next day at school..._

"Taikoro-kun...", Ren Yamai muttered in a slightly sadistic voice, "How could you dare sharing an umbrella with Komi-san?"

"Ask her, she insisted.", Tsumeno said, "And now leave me alone, I couldn't sleep this night."

"Fine, but be warned, I'll slice you apart if it happens again." Yamai-san warned.

"_They're still the same..."_, Najimi thought, _"Wait, Tsumeno shared an umbrella with Komi-san?!"_

-Communication 13: End-


	14. Com 14: Blood Oath

_Komi's schizophrenic friend_

-Communication 14: The Blood Oath-

A young girl walked around the hallways of Itan Private High School. She avoided contact with a group of girls containing Yamai-san before entering Komi's class.

"Gah!", the girl exclaimed, "Wh-What is this? The forbidden power Dragon Force inside me is reacting? But why?"

The girl then looked at Komi-san and realized something.

"Could it be... Princess Komilia?" the girl asked.

"_Princess Komilia?"_, Tsumeno thought, _"What the hell does this girl mean?"_

"Eh, Komi-san?", Najimi asked, "Do you know Nakanaka-chan?"

Komi-san shook her head.

"Princess Komilia!", Nakanaka-chan said, "Could it be that you have forgotten? It is I, the one whose true name is **Arsot les Primavera**!"

"Your true name is Omoharu Nakanaka." Tsumeno said.

"Shut up!", Omoharu shouted, "You might be the High Emperor, but Princess Komilia and I have known each other for a long time!"

"_This girl is helpless..."_ Tsumeno thought to himself.

"After reincarnating and crossing the World Line innumerable times I suppose this behaviour is expected.", Nakanaka-chan explained, "Princess! If the distance between us exceeds 10 meters, this trapped power of Dragon Force will cause a massive explosion, and the world will perish! M-Make haste! You must make a 'Blood Oath' with me!"

**Can you tell me about that massive explosion in more detail?**

"_She believed it?!" _Najimi and Tsumeno thought.

"Well... Um... The Dragon Force, when it reacts... Um... We begin resonating and..." Omoharu tried to explain.

**What is Dragon Force?**

"Um... That's... Well...", Omoharu said, "Well, who cares about that setting! Q-Quickly, you must make the 'Blood Oath' with me!"

Komi-san just looked at Nakanaka-san.

"Oh no, my wicked eye is out of control!", Omoharu exclaimed, "I must give the infirmary a visit!"

Nakanaka-san then left the classroom, leaving an awkward silence behind.

"Say, Shouko.", Tsumeno said, "Even though she talks about that weird 'Blood Oath' stuff, maybe she just wants to be friends with you?"

_Later in Physical Education..._

"Alright, so we're doing warm-up exercises in groups of two." the teacher said.

"Hey Komi-san, can we..." a bunch of students said before being pushed aside by Ren Yamai.

"Komi-san, group up with me!", Ren said, "We're friends, right?"

The group then started debating over who would do warm-up exercises with Komi-san, while Nakanaka-san looked at the situation from afar.

"Hmph, they're so full of themselves!", Omoharu said to herself, "They are, after all, different than I, whom is a denizen of the darkness! Hahaha, of course I understand! Anyone would crumble to dust if they were touching me, thanks to the sheer power of my Dragon Force!"

Nakanaka-san then laughed for a bit, but then got sadder as time passed by.

"Why does nobody want to team up with me..." she muttered. But then, Komi-san approached her from behind.

"Y-You scared me!", Omoharu exclaimed as Komi-san reached out a hand to her, "Wait, d-do you want to do exercises with me?"

Komi-san nodded, with Tsumeno checking the situation from a bit further away. The two then did some exercises, with the others getting a bit jealous.

"Alright, let's play volleyball!" the teacher said after the warm-up exercises were over.

"Komi-san, I... Um... Thanks...", Nakanaka-san muttered, "Hahahaha! I have fooled you, Princess Komilia! I am not your attendant Arso tres whatnot! My name is the Dragon Lord of Darkness, Malto Tree Vesna, and due to our 'Blood Oath' you now are my servant! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Komi-san just looked at Nakanaka-san with a tilted head.

"*sigh* Well, it can't be helped.", Omoharu muttered, "I'll pardon you from becoming a slave."

Komi-san has made a 'Blood Oath'.

-Communication 14: End-

**Author's note:**

**I'm finally back. I know it's been over five whole months since I've last uploaded a chapter to this story, but I had my reasons. I was busy at thinking out content for my main story, and I'm helping my girlfriend with her story. I also have to work a lot and only have about 2-3 hours of free time from Monday through Thursday, so I'm not that motivated to write.**

**I know I've promised to make a special chapter as thanks since this story got views every day back in April. Well, next chapter will be that chapter.**

**Also, thank you to the people who read this story even though I haven't released a new chapter in a long time. Without you, I actually might have quit this story. I hope to get out the special chapter before this year ends, so you might need to wait a bit.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Sincerely, Oprissmian**


End file.
